


Death Doesn't Have A Heart

by K3nnaCorn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Monsters, Original Character(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Vampires, Violence, reader is a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K3nnaCorn/pseuds/K3nnaCorn
Summary: You are a being, monster, human, hybrid, that has lasted over 1,000's of years and need a base magic intake to survive. You could be considered a vampire for magic? Made by mages during the time of the war to feed on monsters and wipe out any that still lasted after being pushed under a mountain. A true monster, meant to eat and kill.Whatever you were,You are tired of living. You've seen everything, experienced everything, and done things that could make a priest stroke out.You feel yourself turning savage. You refuse to feed anymore and it's taking affect when you can't help but refuse to harm another soul just to satisfy you and your odd tastes.But this smells....... Like an opportunity((**MAJOR WARNING-- I WILL ONLY BE WORKING ON THIS IN MY FREE TIME. THIS IS MY SECOND PIECE AND I DON'T PLAN TO MAKE THIS A PRIORITY. MAY UPDATE RARELY**))Reader is a charactor I've been working on named Acite. (Ass-ite) and described in the notes on the first chapter :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Acite is a creature whose true form looks much like a T-Rex that is a dark grey color all over with big blue eyes and teeth that stick out of the mouth ( but are super small ) with arms that only appear when she needs to use them, but stretch according to how far she needs to reach.
> 
> Her basic "humane" form is a girl about mid 20's with light blue eyes, blonde hair with purple ends, and about 6'5. Just putting this here in case I'm not detailed later on and her appearance isn't clear :)

So this is it, huh? 

You'll die in your huge home,

Gold and lavish decor all around,

Bits and pieces of people's personal life from long ago when you were worshipped as a god for your powers..

When people would give themselves up to you, a sacrifice so you wouldn't end like this.

A huge blue-eyed creature withering on the ground as you feel yourself starve, scratching up that carpet made up of an extinct animal's fur.

You'll pass out before you actually starve, that's how it's been going. 

You black out and suddenly you're back in your bed with blood all over and another murder on TV. It always happens.

You didn't want this anymore...

But you couldn't die.

Small, small scars are left around your neck where you had tried but the skin healed too rapidly and it would have taken hours of sawing just to get blood.

You were a monster.

_Monster.._

_Magic..._

_Monsters have magic.._

Darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

Your name is Acite. That's your original name. (Like acid but "tight" without a "t" at the end) 

But you have a few profiles, now you've cycled back to Sue. What a name.. Sue.

You opened your eyes and found no blood crusted your face this time, but the area around you was... Really dusty. What the hell? You need to clean more often. Did you fall asleep for like 6 years? Where did this all come from?

"-THE FIFTH MONSTER MISSING SINCE THEIR ARRIVAL TO THE SURFACE. MORE ON THIS LATER."

The TV was rather loud and drew your attention. A monster is missing? You looked around. Monsters had only come up a few months ago, almost a full year so you weren't out for long. Also all the hate about them, some had gone missing. You'd maybe been out a day or two.. 

Is this what monster remains look like?

Shit..

 

 

You had changed the sheets and vacuumed all around your bed, down the stairs and almost your entire 3-story home. 

You felt an odd taste though, this tasted actually really good. What? Normally people tasted bad because they had all this blood and very little magic, so 2 or 3 would have to go down before you got a fill enough to sleep right. 

But this..

.. Was wrong. 

 

Someone died because you couldn't control yourself. 

Fucking luck.

Fucking- the vase shattered as you kicked the table, but not hard. You could break anything in here as easily as wet paper, but there was no point in it. 

Call one of your humans that work in the same place as you, and meet up. 

 

You worked as a scientist for one of the biggest bio chemical labs in the world, they focused on making humans better, allowing disabled to become able, and amputees not be recognised as without a limb. You liked working there, science had fascinated you ever since it was proven, even when people didn't believe it, you listened.

But that's over and now you're heading over to meet up with Lydia and Dave who really really want to meet the new assistants,

Monsters. 


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acite gets to meet the monsters which hold what she needs to live.

Lydia was 36 and was very pale with glasses as thick as a brick but dark hair and freckles that were bright red. About 5'4

Dave was in his 60's but refused to tell his actual age. He had a short trimmed beard that had grey spattered all over. Maybe 6'3. You'd only been in this field for about 2 years but you were already a respected figure, you had work ethic and a lot of brains. A bit over 6,000 years, in fact.

They chose an outside booth and Lydia got out her phone up check on the new monster employee, you've seen a few and could smell the magic that wafed about their entire being. It made your mouth water and you felt guilty just being around them. Many years ago, you almost wiped their species out. 

It took about 3 minutes and the appetizers came out, and a small yellow monster walked over with nervous energy and a delightful scent.

"H-Hello, I'm Dr. A-alphys Hotland.." 

"Hey Doc. I'm Dr. Dave Howard."

"I'm Lydia Blank. Can I call you Alphys?"

"Y-yeah you can, Lydia."

"Can I see your glasses? They look like the same prescription as mine!"

"Oh S-sure..."

You sat back and watched them chat. Watching Alphys' movements. She seemed less tense as they kept conversation and she hardly did any talking.

"What is your speciality?" Dave questioned as he sipped on sweet tea.

"I-i do robotics b-but I can also work in cell regeneration."

"Woah, cell regeneration is a difficult field. What was your education like?"

"I-i was accepted as a royal scientist a f-few years ago, a-and I'm mainly self-tought.. trial and error.."

You raised your eyebrows. That was really hard to accomplish, you needed a lot of different samples to get to this level through trial and error. 

"Where did you get the supplies to do all this?" You didn't let any of your skeptic tone in.

"I-i was a trusted source in robotics, a-and I was the only scientist at the time s-so when monsters fell ill they'd come to me a-and I had to make cures." 

Something bad happened and you could tell just by the tone of her voice near the end and by the way she looked away.

"That's neat." You said and leaned back. You don't want to scare her off, but if she stayed in this field for too long it may be a fatal mistake, and it'd all be your fault.

She smiled at the compliment from the 'quiet but tough' one in the group. It was a subtle conversion for the rest of the lunch, and when it came time to go back, the team decided to go ahead and show her around the building which had about 4 floors, 2 of which had fingerprint locks on all the doors. You didn't work there though, you knew people that did. 

"T-this place is so big.." Alphys turned her head all around and looked into any microscopes that were on the tables at her level, but never touched anything.

"Yeah, we have 3 people who are in the hospital and their families are paying for that cell regeneration thing you got going. One's hand got cought up in the steering wheel when he wrecked and they had to saw them off to pull him out, they cut all but one clean so once we find out how it could heal without getting infected he could have that finger back. The others are already twitching on his hand again." You tilted your head at Lydia who was very talkative and always had a connection with the people who need your help. Alphys seemed really happy at the fact she gets to help someone. That was a look of innocence that you'd seen shattered so many times. You looked away and got out your gloves to zoom in on the blood cells on the small tray.

Dave and Lydia guided Alphys all around the building and then sent you a text when they realized you stayed at the lab. 

**Lydia: _Where are you?_**

**Sue: _At the lab._**

**Lydia: _Oh ok!_**

You sighed. Looking at the clock. It would be 2 more hours till you got off, lunch was almost over and Lydia, Dave, and Alphys would be getting to their fields. 

There were a few monsters actually coming into the fields but Alphys is the only one that would be working close to you. You'll keep your distance.. You went into the freezer room to try and see what chemical DGH491 would do to type B blood cells. This was one that you'd been working on for a while.

\------------------------------

There were actually.. a lot of new monsters appearing in your building. One was a crocodile person with hair, going out to meet a cat person. They also smelled nice. People usually smelled 'not-so-good' to half your side just because they had little magic, and you could only sense for magic by smell. 

Many of these monsters smelled good, all of them would taste so g- Fuck. 

You looked at the stack of papers in your hand and held them near your nose so the smell of ink and fresh copy paper filled your thoughts instead. This was an issue... You'd never survive a day if this kept up.. You tilt your head to the side to watch a monster walking behind you and notice they have papers that have "204" written on them in big letters. That was one of the rooms that needed a fingerprint lock. They were already that far? huh.. 

You glanced at what the monster looked like. A skeleton. You had to do a double-take. You'd seen many, killed many, different monsters but never one so magic-dependent.. Surely it'd fall apart without it. Your eyes widen at how much magic it must hold and started to lean towards it- then bit into the papers with a slight growl. No no no no no.... You rushed to your room and set the papers down while slamming the door, startling others around. You put them on the white desk that had many marks and scratches all over it, very few decorations but bookshelves of lab equipment that you used to find a way to kill yourself, but still failed. Magic was one hell of a drug. 

You went around to your desk and searched for the mask... You pulled out the lower face mask, white with a custom skull jaw printed on it. You thought it looked cool, but right now it could safe someone's life. You put it on and took a deep breath. You couldn't smell any magic, but none was around. Just for caution, you took it off and rubbed some hand sanitizer in it, the smell would burn your nose but you'd take that any day. You opened the door and poked your head out into the hallway, seeing no monsters, you slowly stepped out and made your way down to the front exit. You wanted to go home...

All you had was to see how to improve chemical DGH491 since it actually made the cells join and create a mass. You have a small sample of it in your back pocket, if you had it get in one's blood it would create blood clots as big as your hand in mere seconds. You were going to sell it and use the money for charity, maybe hire a hitman to come after yourself. 

All you could smell was the germ killer as you rushed out of the building and to your motorcycle, parked around the back of the building closest the edge so it wouldn't be seen, a nice model but nothing that was too flashy. A nice brand, too. 

You picked up the helmet and put on the large black jacket from the bag strapped to the handlebar. You slipped it on and backed out, having the smaller mask around your arm as you sped out of the lot and the 3 miles to your smaller house. You owned 2, one of the smaller variety and the mansion of mansions. That one was too spacious and you didn't want to break any of the valuable things that lay in there as antiques, like your unfortunate fur rug.

Your smaller house was actually an apartment, but you lived on the 4th floor and had very nice decorations. You rarely went there if you felt you would break something. This was your 'stage house', you liked to call it.  If you ever had company, you'd bring them here since it was nice and looked affordable. As you parked your bike in your garage space, you went up to your room. You took your helmet and bag with you, those could be easily stolen. 

Going to your apartment which had only 3 rooms, bathroom, living room/kitchen and a bedroom. You set the helmet on the table Infront of the couch, along with the small chemical sample and went into your bathroom to take off the mask and rinse your face. These monsters.. smell so fucking good..

One of your pupils twitched and it took you a second of breathing to calm down and head straight to bed. No one would die today..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set up a Tumblr!!! =D check it outhttps://deathasnoheart-archivestory.tumblr.com/ I post my artwork and I'll show off yours if you happen to send any


	3. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are others like you. But not anymore..?

You sat up. No blood on yourself this time.. you aren't that hungry yet. 

The bed was soft and the artifacts and decorations hanging around make you feel at ease. This was a normal setting. A women waking up in her bed with these little things she liked hanging around her room.. You took a second to breathe. You forgot what today was, but even if you had the day off, as long as you had that little card you could get inside anytime and work on whatever you had going on. Maybe you'd visit one of the patients to see how they'd like that new leg. Yeah, you'd do that today. 

As you left the apartment, feeling like a human while you got your phone out and scrolled through the daily news. You wore a small blue shirt that showed your stomach, and bright blue jeans with your waist-long hair in a ponytail and large reflective sunglasses ontop of your head. 

You felt great, and looked up when you smelled something just fucking amazing--

A skeleton.. coming out of the room next to yours. It wasn't that short one, no, this one was at least a head taller than you. Holy hell he would taste- 

"OH HELLO HUMAN! I AM YOUR NEW NEIGHBOR -" strike a pose "-THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!" 

You stared for another second before answering. "Oh hello  _THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"_ You half-assed struck the pose he had before. "I'm Sue, nice to meet you." 

His face smiled. It didn't really move that much, but just something came over you that told you he was in fact smiling as he took your hand and shook it vigorously.

"WHERE ARE YOU HEADING TO, HUMAN SUE?" He turned around and backed up so he was standing next to you. A very clear message he was wanting to walk with you down the hallway. He had a small bag over one arm in which you smelled ketchup and a fuck-ton of speghetti.

"I'm heading to the big lab building a few miles away." You started down the hall and following your steps exactly, he walked alongside you.

"OH MY BROTHER WORKS THERE! WHAT DEPARTMENT ARE YOU IN?"

His brother? Was he that other one you saw? Most likely. "I think I've seen him. I work between cell regeneration and robotics."

He gasped, making you jump and look at him. 

"I KNOW SOMEONE THAT WORKS THERE ALSO!" 

oh boy. You had better start acting cold so this guy didn't hang around...

"Yeah. It's a difficult field." You sped up a little. He was all legs and seemed to not notice the speed up as he kept in pace with you, heading to the garage.

"DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHER, SANS?" 

"No."

"YOU MUST KNOW ALPHYS THEN! SHE IS A SMALL YELLOW MONSTER THAT JOINED YOUR DEPARTMENT ONLY YESTERDAY!" 

"I don't know her." He didn't blink or seem the bit put off by your response.

"YOU WILL KNOW HER SOON, SHE IS QUIET BUT VERY SMART! SHE WAS A TRUSTED DOCTOR AND SCIENTIST IN THE UNDERGROUND. DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS CHOSEN BY THE KING HIMSELF?" 

_King..?_

"You guys have a monarchy?" You tried not to seem interested, but who was their new king?

"OH YES. LORD DREEMURR IS A FANTASTIC KING! MORE NOW THAT THE HIGHNESS DREEMURR HAS COME BACK." he leaned close and you jumped yet again. "Do Not Tell Anyone, But I Believe Our Queen Is A Clone Of Asgore Himself!" 

Asgore?  _Asgore..._ He.. He's alive? You could have sworn you watched him- he's alive! Oh no... What if he is to see you? He won't recognize you anyways.. it happened long ago. Yeah, it'd be fine.

"BUT THEY ARE GREAT PARENTS TO THE HUMAN! I'M SURE YOU WOULD LIKE THEM, SUE. EVERYONE DOES!" He opened the door to the garage for you, and walked behind you as you went to your bike. You forgot your helmet, but you had glasses and reflexes as fast as light. Papyrus smiled at you as he went to his red muscle car with a convertible top. 

"I REALLY LIKE YOUR SUZUKI SV650!" 

"I like your car, too." You weren't good with names. Especially vehicles..

The wave of magic telling you he was smiling went over you and you got on your separate vehicles, leaving the garage and going different ways. 

Now that you think of it, Papyrus had a voice that if deeper, would be sexy as hell. For now it was pleasant although loud. He was a charactor....

The lab was cool as usual. Kept at a certain degrees so bacteria wouldn't grow, but you wouldn't know. Temperature didn't usually affect you in the slightest, unless it was hot. You could boil over and over, but your skin would just replace itself over and over. That was torture and you'd just become numb after a bit. Ok off topic, but you went up to your floor, into the team's lab and got the plastic leg, which had been wrapped in silicon and freshly coated with the skin texture. You'd get a skin sample, see how the leg fits and then come back to modify as needed. This would take an hour or so. The team had spent only a week making the leg itself so this would be week worth it when you saw the happiness felt for getting their leg, and then appreciate the work out into making it just for them. That made you happy... Here we go.

 

 

 

 

 

It was a man, who had 2 daughters and had stepped in a hole while walking with him military team. Poor guy. He cried then he got the leg and since it fit you just applied the skin concealer around the joints and bring it back. He even balanced on one leg to give you a hug. Everyone gave you a hug. Everyone cried and your eyes watered when the hope came back to his eyes. You managed to do that.. You brought hope to someone. Amazing. 

 Once you headed back to the lab, cleaned up and were about to leave, you saw Papyrus and who you guessed was Sans beside him. Sans was very small, but you were on the tall side. He looked like a mushroom next to a tree when compared to Papyrus though. Maybe 5'1, while you had no doubt in your mind that Papyrus was 7, almost 8 easy. They were talking about something while getting into the red car, although Sans instead got on a small, motorized scooter. Neat. They didn't notice you and you took shallow breaths as you walked past, to your motorcycle.

"NEIGHBOR SUE!!" Shit. You didn't hear him you didn't hear him you didn't hear him walk faster faster faster - You jumped to the side right as Papyrus came up and just missed his huge bear hug. 

"Oh hey Papyrus." You turned as if you had just stepped out of the way on accident.

"NEIGHBOR SUE, THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS!" He made a sweeping motion to the smaller skeleton. He was kinda cute as he did a two finger wave and then leaned forward to wait for his brother. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TODAY, NEIGHBOR SUE?"

"Oh just cleaned up a bit. Where are you headed?" Damn your manners. His smell was intoxicatingly delish..

"WE ARE HEADED TO SANS' HOUSE, WOULD YOU WANT TO COME SEE IT?"

_alone, with the two best food sources on planet earth? Hmm. Who wouldn't eat.._

"I'm sorry, I have to go run some errands before I can do anything."

"THAT IS ALRIGHT! TELL ME WHEN YOU ARE DONE. MY NUMBER IS.." 

He gave you his number and didn't stop repeating it until you got out your phone and typed it in. He turned around with a loud goodbye and followed sans into traffic.

You checked your phone as you sat on your bike. People from work text you, but you made it clear the first day you weren't having any outside connections unless it was needed. Mainly all your texts were about work, and even then they keep it slim since hardly anything could be done at home that you needed done for work. Plus you just had so much time to work on one thing it was just etiquette to spend more time out of work. No one really likes work unless it's on their own time or will, and you sure as hell had enough time to do anything and everything. 

The ride home was easy, and you decided to shed less blood by hunting yourself. It'd been weeks since you missed a meal and you're pretty sure you killed more than 7 people. To your apartment!

 

 

Hanging around the room and getting on a short black dress with tennis shoes and a small hat, along with a purse, you waited until about 9 PM and then decided to head out. Not wanting to run into your neighbor, you go down around the back exit and walk towards town. Bars were where you usually found the best ones, but since you hadn't tried to find food in your humane form you really didn't know where you got your food. 

Grillby's..? Yeah that works. You've seen a few monsters but you don't know if you could find it in yourself to purposefully eat one. Yeah no. Few humans have passed by, but at one point you look up and with a pleading tone say "Excuse me? Excuse me! Can you help me sir?" 

A guy, maybe in his 30's stops. You can smell faint magic in his system. 2 more and you're good for the night.. 

"Yes sir I think I dropped my lipstick, can you help me find it?" 

"Ahhhh I guess. Yeah why not. Where were you last?" 

"Oh down this way.." you lead him away from the crowd and towards an alleyway, where he scanned for lipstick.

"You sure? There's not really much to lose it under-" you hit him in the back of the head with a metal rod. Catching him before he fell, although it wouldn't matter if he died or not. The process was all the same. You pull out his soul and, making sure no one is around, you swallow it up. Yep. Just fucking inhale that shit like oxygen. You could chew on it, but you don't take pleasure in this sort of thing and just wanted it over with. Pick his body up and put it under some trash bags in a dumpster and move on to your next poor victim..

On your second hunt, changing into different clothes you waited. Another couple monsters walk by before a human actually stops. "Excuse me! Yes I've lost my wallet can you help me find it?" It always does the trick. Lead them away..

This one didn't fall for it. "Find it yourself, lady. I got things to do." He almost kept walking, but you jumped onto action and grabbed onto his arm, sliding down a bit and pleading. 

"Please sir.. it has a photo of my nephew in it.."

He startled, then sighed and walked toward the alleyway. Nice.. a bit closer to the dumpster...

"Lady I don't see no- HEY!" he jumped out of the way from your assault and actually growled, like a monster. Wait..

You leaped at him and he moved out of the way again, scratching your arm. He actually had claws?!! He was fast too, you'd take out a human in 3 seconds flat but this.. was no human.

"What're you think you're doing lady?" He backed up, you could see his brown eyes getting bigger and his shirt stretch. He was like you..

... And you became furious.

With a growl you both grow into monstrous sizes and grapple at eachother's necks. You had a longer neck with longer arms, but he had a tail with spikes running along the sides. Everyone was different, and that difference could kill you. 

Biting into his jaw, sideways as he tries to pull away, you accidentally pull it out of socket and he lets out a roar. Clawing down your side and then pulling away with a hiss as he swung his tail around to hit you. You jump over it like a rope and pounce his side, sending him into a wall while having the upper hand and digging into his ribs with your thin claws. He lets out another roar and you bite over the side of his snout. He was drawing attention with all his noise.. better end this quick.

As you held his head with your jaw and left a large open wound along his ribs, you let go to quickly bite into his flesh. The open wound spurting blood all around, everywhere, but it made you breathe faster and pull the chunks out, piece by piece as you slam a clawed hand over his face. Quiet.. 

The kill was made. Any magic he gained from hunting was now yours, and you felt full. His body would disappear, blood even evaporating since magic was a key vitamin and if monsters turned to dust, so would we. You had climbed up the building and changed back to your smaller form. Out of breath, with claw marks down your ribs and almost reaching your thighs.. today was rough..

As you changed clothes once more, you had used the clothes off previous victims to wrap around your torso. You'd normally heal right as the wound was made, but this was one of your own species and they somehow left a lasting impression. Your kind was territorial, just seeing another would send you into a frenzy. Which is what happened.

You went to your apartment. Normally you wouldn't but it was within walking distance so for now it was best. It was late so you were sure no one would see you. You ran to the elevator and up to your floor. Once inside your room you let out a sigh and went into your bathroom, where you sat in the bathtub and washed yourself off, stitched the gash closed and then fell asleep in the red, warm water. 

 

You got up, groggy and wounds healed. You drained the water and took another shower before getting dressed. Today was.. Sunday. You didn't have to go to work today. You'd take it easy.. pulling out your phone you laid in the bed and got comfy. 

Shit..

There's a video, hugely popular of 2 monsters fighting in a back ally. One has blue eyes and the other has gold, reflecting off the lense everytime they turned their head. One clawed the other down and ate it before scaling a building.. it's all on camera.

You got caught.


	4. Less Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this one for a long while. Kinda slow but it's going to pick up..

You hadn't slept much, waiting to see how the video would effect the world. You didn't think much about someone catching you, the body was long gone. 

Police were investigating the scene, blood, body, evidence has evaporated. The only thing they could find was the destruction of buildings around the scene. One wall was almost falling down, where you had thrown the other, and the loose bricks with claw marks all over the other wall. You climbed up the wall in a hurry and a few bricks flew out of the wall, they found those too. It was obvious something had happened, and since there had been maybe 3 other sightings of your kind ever in history they blamed the monsters. There's another type of monster now, and apparently it's taken a lot of time trying to find the monsters like you. Huh, wonder why.

They're blaming the wrong type of monster though. Awareness groups have gotten smaller and more hate has come up. You knew you couldn't do anything.. it'd be suspicious for someone to rise up saying that there was another monster. You could get somewhere to make a statement with all your money but...

It'd all blow over soon. It's ok... Right?

Why do you even care? They aren't your species. You're bred to hunt them and that's that. At least the blame isn't on you. Surely that's good.

Yeah, you're fine with this.  _ish._

You couldn't think much about this now though, your wound was basically gone and you were getting a call from the head of the lab. A guy with lots of money and wanting to spend it on a good cause. Your boss was a good guy but you remember that when he first opened the lab he got cought cheating on his girlfriend with someone who later became his wife. But he was nice to you so you could care less about his reputation.

"Hello sir?"

"Yes hello there miss, I'd like to ask something of you." 

"What is it, sir?" Anything to get your mind off that earlier drama.

"There's a college on Maine that wants you to come by and show their students about our work, what we do and such."

"Why was I chosen?" 

"Well they heard you from a man who works at the education center that you know a lot about your field, and I recommended you after hearing he knew you at all."

"Oh, well uh thank you sir."

"You're welcome. I'd go on over there today and find out when they want you."

"Of course, thank you sir."

"Don't mention it." He hung up.

Yea this is fine. Let's go..

 

Dressed up in a white shirt with a multi colored heart to the right of your chest, along with light blue jeans and white heels. Light makeup and lipstick that hardly touched up your natural color. You slipped on one of your coats that had a little pocket on it, and headed out. You thought cars were death boxes. You walked to the lab to get your bike instead of calling a cab, maybe put you behind an hour but he never said you had a designated time to be there. 

You arrived at the college and they said they wanted you in tomorrow if you could. 

Well now you have something to do! You head to your lab and get some things together to show to the students and set them aside in your office. You find Lydia shuffling about, and Alphys wiring something to a piece of metal. 

"Oh hey Sue!" Lydia waves at you, making Alphys turn around.

"I didn't know you'd come in today." She gladly set down the box of metals and joined you in conversation.

"Yeah turns out I got an offer to show some students how it's done~" You slid goggles on your head, only to pull them off to look cool. Lydia and Alphys laughed though, that was the goal.

"That's so cool! When are you going to do it? Can we help?" Lydia was excited, bouncing in place.

"I don't know, ask the big guy yaknow." 

"Yeah yeah I get it. But it's ok if I come along? Just kind of like an assistant you know..?" 

Alphys spoke up. "C-can I ask too? I k-know someone in college who we m-might see."

"Of course, but like I said you'll have to ask the big guy if you can come along. I'm fine with it if you do, I might need some help."

"Thank you!" They both said. Lydia gave you a hug and Alphys turned back to her project. 

You left with a wave and headed back home. As you pulled into your garage, Papyrus was getting out of his bright red sports car and waved at you as you got off the bike.

"HELLO NEIGHBOUR SUE!" 

"Hey, O great Papyrus!" He ran to give you a hug and although you were expecting it he pulled you off your feet and set you back down to feel quite shaken. Very few you know of can lift you up like that, and you knew it had to be magic that let him do so.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TODAY?" he turned to walk alongside you.

"Well I'm going to the college tomorrow to tell people about what I do, so that's pretty cool." This guy was harmless.

"THAT'S VERY GOOD! IS IT THE COLLEGE ON MAINE?" 

"It is."

"GASP! I GO TO THAT COLLEGE! HOW WONDERFUL!" He said 'gasp' outloud instead of actually gasping. He had such a charactor.

"Oh really? That's great. I'm going to be in Mrs.Tián's class for the first few hours and then I'll be moving to Mr.Faultz's class the last bit."

" _GASP!_ I HAVE MR.FAULTZ! HOW ABSO-TOOTALLY-OOTALLY WONDERFUL! I GET TO LEARN ALL ABOUT YOU!" 

"You do. I'll be sure to bring plenty of examples and maybe I'll get to bring some assistants."

"I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE YOU TOMORROW NEIGHBOR SUE! GOODBYE FOR NOW." His door was directly to your right, and yours just ahead. 

"Goodbye Papyrus." He smiled and closed the door.

You put your keys into the lock when you heard him open the door again.

"HOW RUDE OF ME! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A NEIGHBOURLY DINNER WITH ME?"

"Dinner?" You got used to only eating souls after lunch..

"Yeah sure. I'll have dinner with you."

"YES! YOU ONLY NEED TO BRING YOUR WONDERFUL SELF, ALL ELSE IS PROVIDED AND I HAVE INVITED MY BROTHER OVER AS WELL!" oh boy..

"I'll see you then." 

You put hand sanitizer in the mask again and put it on. The eating with them would be like an owl eating with a mouse.. you'd survive though. You always have.

Around 6 you got the text that everything was ready to go, you slipped on the white mask that you had taken a marker to and drawn a classic anime mouth, partly open with the little blush marks under your eyes. You liked the mask.

As you put up your coat and put on a plain T shirt and leggings you head out and knock only once on the door before Papyrus had opened it and you're pulled inside and seated at a table before you can even say hi.

"This looks very nice, Papyrus." The layout was a large bowl of speghetti with different toppings all around it. It was steaming hot and you took off your mask to smell it. Which was... Insanely good. What? Normal food didn't smell this good... What's wrong with this.. you started to sniff around like a dog mapping out where a cat peed as you pull out a single noodle and take a tiny bite. It tasted really good.. amazingly so that you simply slurped up the rest of that strand. You looked up, realising how rude it would look, just to see Papyrus no where in sight. 

Just to hold yourself back you slip the mask back on and sit back to wait for the company.

A few seconds later Papyrus came in with a small greasy bag of something and set it in the kitchen. A smaller skeleton who you remember being "Sans" followed behind him. Sans sat in the seat to your right and held out a hand once he sat down. 

"sans. sans the skeleton."

You took his hand, hearing a fart ring out. Classic. He smiled wide.

"Nice one, Mr skeleton. I'm Sue."

"that one always gets a laugh." He sat back and then studied you out of the corner of his eye. You can see him doing it but decided not to do anything worrisome. They seemed like nice guys. 

Papyrus came back with a small plate of greasy burgers, casting disappointed glances at Sans who seemed very amused with himself.

Papyrus took a seat and looked to the both of you. 

"OH I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE MY NEIGHBOR AND MY BROTHER FINALLY MEET!" 

He made you feel like family when you've hardly known him a day. 

                                             It was nice.

He motioned to you and you got your plate of speghetti first. Putting sauce and a few meatballs on it before sitting down with a glass of milk. Sans got a hamburger and a glare from Papyrus until he got a small pile of speghetti to go along with it. Papyrus took what was left if the heaping batch of speghetti and dove into chatter about his day. He mentioned you and you told him yet again about how you'd be over at the college. 

"ISN'T THAT GREAT, SANS? WHY DON'T YOU VOLUNTEER TO ASSIST HER AS WELL?" 

Sans looked to you.

"I mean as long as you bring your own examples you can do whatever you want." You shrugged and then moved your mask to take a bite. 

"alright. I guess I can ask." 

The speghetti was made of magic. 

It tasted like heaven and you found yourself eating a bit quicker, but trying hard not to be unmannerly.

You looked up when you heard sans's deeper voice again.

"i found one of alphy's papers on soul to write welding. could help out a few dozen monsters like napstablook."

"YES INDEED! HE NEEDS TO FEEL AS CONFIDENT AS HIS COUSIN!" 

You didn't make a comment. The thought of souls made your mouth water even more than it was, but in a more guilty way. 

Sans noticed how you ducked your head at the mention of souls but knew humans are weird about that stuff.

Chatter went uphill from there for you, Papyrus talking about "Undyne" quite a bit and sans making few comments. You didn't have much to talk about, so when Papyrus shifted the conversation to you, you simply smiled and said "oh I'm not that exciting."

Papyrus kept conversation and you ate almost 5lbs of speghetti. It was just amazing. You didn't know something like this existed.. Sure it was burnt but you couldn't taste that at all.

"This is like.. really good. Thank you Papyrus." You spoke as you got another fork full.

"BUT OF COURSE! I MADE IT AFTERALL." Strike a pose.

"U trooly are crate." Your mouth was full of this ecstasy.

He beamed with happiness as he took the plates into the kitchen. Sans was looking at you wide eyed.

"you.. you can stop pretending when he's not here yaknow.." He said after a minute of watching you continue to chow down.

"Mut?" (What?) "s' goob doe." (It's good though) You hardly look up. He thinks you're crazy.

Papyrus comes back in with a large plastic container full of the god sent spaghetti.

After you finished the bowl you had, you went to leave and Papyrus thanked you for coming over. Sans had fallen asleep.

"What did you put in that?"

"LOVE, SPEGHETTI SAUCE, AND _MAGIC_!!" Strike a pose.

"Magic? How?" speechless.

"WELL ME AND MY BROTHER ARE MAGIC BASED SO OUR BODIES NEED A SET AMOUNT OF MAGIC TO SURVIVE. OUR BODY DOES THAT FOR US, SO WHEN I COOK I CAN PUT MAGIC INTO FOOD AND BY THE TIME I GET READY TO EAT IT, MY MAGIC HAS REPLENISHED AND IM SIMPLY ADDING MORE! AMAZING, RIGHT?" He seemed happy to explain.

"Yea.. Amazing." You don't have to kill anymore.. 

You walk to your apartment and finish off all the spaghetti he had given you. You felt full.. you haven't felt full in so long.. _This.. this is the solution.. no one has to die for me._

You slept peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget the tumblr - Submit artwork, make puns, or discuss cool things.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deathasnoheart-archivestory  
> Copy and paste into search engine ^^


	5. More Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel guilt.

You had dreams of pained cries. Slashing and blood... Why did you do all that.. The solution was just... food?

_You didn't have access to it. It's ok._

It's not.. that.. that's not how that works.. How could I have not known? A-after this long? 

_You stuttered? The great powerful goddess, Acite, stuttered?_

I.. I messed up...It could have been so easy to avoid all that stuff I did...

_You're pitiful. What's done is done._

"--And move on." Yeah I get it.. It's just..

_Just what?_

I... feel strange..

_What are you talking about--_

 

 

You awoke covered in dust.

no no no no no no no... no no what?!

You sat up and rubbed your tounge. It was grey, covered in dust.

no no no...

it was everywhere. Just like before.

I FOUND ANOTHER WAY!

_Guess not._

How... Why.. Why didn't it work?

_It's the life essence, stupid._

What the hell are you talking about?!

_Ask the dumb skeleton next door. He made the food._

So you cleaned up, had a good cry for having your heart broken by false hope and throw on a black hoodie, with black jeans. When you knock it's answered instantly, despite it being 7AM.

"HELLO NEIGHBOR SUE! WHAT BRINGS YOU TO MY DOOR THIS EARLY?" He's in full uniform. Looks like he never slept.

"Um.. I have a question." You couldn't meet his eyes. You didn't even know who died today...

"OF COURSE YOU DO, I AM MUCH TOO MAGNIFICENT NOT TO QUESTION!!! COME INSIDE~" He moved to the side, and you stepped inside.

Just as you did, you regret it.

He closed the door and you're trapped with the smell of magic, all around. You cover your nose, but you can taste it in the air, like a bad smell that you can't escape.. but it's so good..

You sat on the couch and he came around with a glass of milk. You thanked him and he sat down next to you, which had your head get fuzzy from how fucking good he smells-

"WHAT IS IT YOU'D LIKE TO QUESTION ME?" His voice shocked you out of it and you had to take a second.

"What's the difference between the magic you put in the food, and the magic you have in you?" Just saying that made you want to die.

"MY WONDERFUL COOKING? WELL, LETS SAY THE MAGIC IN THE FOOD IS... STALE." _what the hell is stale._

"Stale as in..?"

"I OBVIOUSLY AM NOT GOING TO PUT MAGIC IN THERE THAT IS NEEDED IN ME. THE MAGIC IN THERE IS SIMPLY SOME THAT I DON'T NEED. THERE'S LITTLE VALUE IN IT, BUT FOR ME AND MY BROTHER, ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT WE GET TO EAT IT. WE REALLY WOULDN'T NEED TO EAT AT ALL, BUT IT'S A HABIT I'D LIKE TO KEEP GOING."

_ah..._

Your soul shattered.

_See? Life essence._

You thought you were so close to figuring out how to save monsters...

Why couldn't it be easy..

Why did they still have to die..

"--E? SUE? HELLOOOO??"

 You looked up, Papyrus had been saying something.

"What is it? Sorry.. I uh, zoned out."

"WELL, IF I HAVE ANSWERED YOUR ONLY QUESTION, YOU ARE WELCOME TO STAY WITH ME! UNLESS YOU'D LIKE FOR ME TO ESCORT YOU TO THE COLLEGE?"

Oh right.

"Yeah, yeah sure you can help me over. Let me get ready first."

"I SHALL WAIT FOR YOU!"

You went to your apartment and fixed your hair, curling the ends and putting on some light jeans along with a white button-up shirt. Natural makeup. It was difficult to do any task. You felt yourself shutting down. This was the worst depression you'd ever had, besides the one you had.. many years ago.. But this is different now..

You step out of your apartment and look to see Papyrus waiting outside.

"YOU LOOK STUNNING, HUMAN SUE!" He smiled wide at you. It was the first time he'd seen you with makeup.

"Thank you, Papyrus. Let's stop by the lab." You slip on your mask, this time spraying your favorite perfume in it. It burnt your nose. You relish the pain. It distracts you.

 

He drove you to the lab in his bright red sports car. You run in to get your stuff and find Alphys and Sans waiting by your office.

"Oh hey. You guys get permission to go?"

"Y-yes. If it's o-okay with you." Alphys was glowing. Sans shrugged.

"I don't care. As long as you got stuff to present." You shrug as you pick up the box you brought. She follows on your heels with a smaller box and Sans had... nothing. Just a lab coat and shorts. Well done.

 

"Oh h-hey Papyrus!" Alphys says as she gets into the backseat with Sans.

"HELLO DR.HOTLAND! BROTHER SANS!" Sans glanced at you and Papyrus, not answering.

"I-I told you, you can c-call me Alphys." She blushes at the official title.

"NONSENSE! WE ARE GOING TO A WORK ENVIRONMENT, AND THAT IS YOUR ACTUAL NAME!" He started up the car.

 

The college was large, you all walked in together. You, Sans, and Alphys saw Papyrus off to class and then headed to the first class. The class was huge, just one room in the 2 story building. Alphys said she'd go after you, to calm her nerves. Sans said he was just there to help Alphys. That was nice.

You set your models up, explained them, and let the students down to touch them. Mostly samples of skin fused with metal or the microscope things. After you packed your stuff up, Alphys went during the next class. Sans spoke for her, explaining her wire to soul and magic to metal samples. She was just too nervous to speak. His deeper voice was easily heard around the room, he seemed like he'd done this a thousand times before. huh.

You helped them pack up and then headed to the next class room, where Papyrus was suppose to be. A few students walked by to ask for notes, how to get into the lab from here, what classes to take, etc. they were really nice. As you set up again in the other room. As the class filed in, Papyrus was in one of the front seats, waving and arm and then sitting up straight. The people around him seemed used to his presence, only one looked annoyed. Now that you think about it.. you'd only seen 2 other monsters in this building. A few dogs that looked way too masculine, and some rabbits.

The professor was very nice. He offered to help set up models, just a great guy. He sat back and watched as the students went around, checking out the models each one of you set up. Alphys was so happy her eyes watered and everytime a student asked her something, she'd freeze up and stutter through it until Sans came in to clear it up. They worked well together and you'd admire them when it was their class period to show.

Papyrus came to you after the class to tell you how wonderful you all had done, giving hugs and then going to his next class with a happy wave.

Today went well. You had all your samples still.. Alphys was walking out with hers and Sans was... Sans. He made a few puns throughout the classes and few students laughed, others rolled their eyes or had no reaction. You thought that part was funny. Papyrus comes out a little after the classes end, you've already got your stuff stacked into the trunk.

"YOU DID WONDERFUL! I ABSOLUTELY LOVED HEARING YOU EXPLAIN THINGS!" He looked to you and Alphys.

"ALTHOUGH IT COULD'VE GONE WITHOUT SOME OF THE EXTRA COMMENTS.." He looked to Sans. He ducked his head but smiled wider.

You all loaded up, you once again in the front since Papyrus claimed you were a guest.

It's about 4:30 now, You don't have anything to do when you got home. You felt slow. You were shutting down. You'd pushed your depression away for too long and now it was your soul shattering, busting from the inside out. You did everything to keep your face neutral. It was usually easy, you never cried. 

Alphys was dropped off first, infront of the lab by a fish girl. 'Undyne' was her name. She had as much physical character as Papyrus. It made you smile. 

Sans didn't go anywhere for the night. The apartment came into view and you stepped out, walking a step behind them. Your mask had started to fade in smell. Your soul felt heavy.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER FOR DINNER AGAIN, SUE?" Papyrus asked, opening his door. Sans stood beside him. You wrinkled your eyes and waved a hand. 

"No, No thank you. I'm ok." He didn't look hurt, nodding. 

"OK THEN. GOODNIGHT HUMAN SUE!" Sans watched your face as you went straight to your room after that. You felt him watching you.

You closed your door and went to your couch. Here it goes.. Your soul feels heavy. Your head hurts. There's no cure for death. You can't fix it, and you never will. 

You heard Papyrus's voice through the wall. You couldn't make out what he was saying, but you didn't care. You lay on your couch and just cry. 

You won't kill again. You won't. It.. it won't happen again.. You won't let it.. You know what to do now.. 

 

But for now, you cry yourself to sleep. What was held in all day is released, although quietly. You don't want anyone to hear you. 

 

 

 

No one will hear you soon. You have an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I orphaned my other work, "They Saved Me" Cuz i knew i couldn't write on it anymore and people still wanted it done.  
> Also, there's a tumblr for this story that i made in my free time..  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deathasnoheart-archivestory ehh?? Ehhh?? Look at it! :D


End file.
